


Overflowing

by antierotic



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antierotic/pseuds/antierotic
Summary: Over the years, Dina feels her love for her best friend evolve into sexual attraction. Every time she’s around, she feels something she can’t explain.A/N: str*p!Ellie, and just lots of pining. Some sub/dom elements.Warning: implied attempted sex assault but it’s not graphic
Relationships: Dina/Ellie
Comments: 48
Kudos: 404





	1. Chapter 1

Her eyes glazed over, aching wildly with pleasure. She heard her own voice sob with pleasure, far far away, entranced by their coiled bodies, pulsing away into a dreamworld. This new sensation was addictive; she wanted to feel Ellie, all over her, inside of her, stretching her open and pouring into everything. She whined when felt Ellie, at first, clumsily bumping against her sensitive walls, when slow down to a steady, even pumping. It made Dina’s mind melt into pure ecstasy. 

They found it at the sex shop in Seattle. Ellie was too embarrassed to even acknowledge the thing, but Dina was fascinated by it. 

“It’s...pretty big,” Dina held it out in front of them both, her expression filled with wonder. It was even larger than the men she’d been with. Did people in the old world make and sell these things regularly? Did women use them together? 

What had they been missing out on all this time?

Dina had only slept with only two boys in her life, and they had been fine lovers. Jesse was sweet, sensitive and attentive, but Dan from the patrol unit had drunkenly fumbled his pants loose so unsexily before finishing far too quickly. Dina could hardly care enough to even feel disappointed. A night of alcohol around the bonfire and a fight with Jesse made her that desperate. Luckily Dan was too embarrassed to ever talk to her again. 

But when Ellie had finally stepped up in the way Dina had always fantasized, after years of longing stares, brushed fingertips, intimate sleepovers, protectiveness, jealousy, the tension curled deep between her thighs, buzzing with excitement. Everything Ellie did turned her on. Playing the guitar, reading comic books, killing Infected, hammering nails into a wooden table. Even the sight of Ellie absently staring at the ceiling with her feet propped up, it called Dina over to sit on her hips and kiss her deeply. 

“What was that for?” Ellie would ask dumbly, red-faced and breathless. 

As if she didn’t know. 

——

In their teenage years, Ellie never imagined Dina would be into girls. Dina watched Ellie tuck her feelings into a friendship-shaped box, settling for any type of relationship with Dina she could get. Ellie was always polite, never overstepped their boundaries, never pushed for more. In the background, Jesse dwelled, always ready to be taken back, always part of their special trio. She imagined Ellie also refrained from rocking the boat for him. To Dina’s slight dismay, the girl was too honorable. His friendship just meant that much to Ellie.

So Dina always had to be the one reaching out for Ellie. After a long patrol, they would sleepover, bringing food and movies, sleeping soundly beside each other on Ellie’s big bed. When Ellie got out of farming duties or the wood shop, Dina would be there to link their arms and find a shady tree to have lunch under together. When Ellie was too sad, stoic and stubborn to speak her feelings, Dina read her facial expressions and pressed her to communicate. 

It took time to get past Ellie’s emotional walls. Cat had been there first, to soften Ellie’s heart and to help her accept physical affection. It was infuriating. While Dina went to Jesse’s house to hook up after hanging out with Ellie, she laid awake in bed beside him after he fell asleep, angrily thinking about how happily busy Ellie probably was, fondling Cat. 

It was all so confusing. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Jesse would sigh in pleasured exhaustion, after one of their regular make-up romps. He gently ran his large, calloused hands over her bare shoulder. She imagined Ellie’s hands would feel similar, hard and smooth, but a little lighter. Dina used Jesse every time that gaping void, longing to be filled, reared it’s head. 

When Ellie was missing on a Friday night, off with her beloved Cat, the thought made Dina feel so lonely and needy, she shoved Jesse into her body until she couldn’t think anymore. He always obliged. 

Dina would kiss him lightly, and lie. “I missed you.” The pit in her stomach yearned wildly. This couldn’t satisfy it. Jesse was something that took the edge off, someone she trusted and enjoyed being with for the most part. It wasn’t that she was just using him. In the beginning, they really were in love. His eyes glittered with affection. She felt empty. 

Things change. 

—

Dina had wondered what sex would be like with Ellie for a long time. She would never use the word ‘fantasize’ because Ellie was her best friend, and that’s not what best friends do. 

The first time she let herself really think about it was when Ellie slightly opened up about her first time. This was supposed to be normal. Girls always gossip and rate their lovers in the privacy of a slumber party. Joel was gone on patrol, and Dina had agreed to stay over and watch a movie, which slightly surprised Ellie. They had drifted apart since they both entered committed relationships. Ellie was just happy Dina was making this rare effort to bridge their growing gap. 

Ellie sat cross legged in front of the TV, hooking up wires and cables while Dina brought snacks from the kitchen. She padded barefoot into the living room, plopping herself onto the couch. “So how are things with Cat?” 

Dina picked apart Ellie’s reaction to draw out more information, like she always did. Ellie wasn’t one to lay all her cards on the table, so she studied the hidden meanings in Ellie’s voice, posture and behavior. Dina’s question made Ellie bashfully stall for a moment, before a goofy grin spread across her face. Dina imagined the question popped images of Ellie’s favorite person into her head, making her smile with sweet tender love. She looked so happy.

It made Dina sick. 

“Good... great. Yeah,” Ellie sighed affectionately. “Awesome, really.”

“Have you... you know.” Dina wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Ellie sputtered in embarrassment. 

“I... Yeah, w-we did,” Ellie broke their eye contact, a flushed color creeping up her neck. She brought a hand to scratch her blushed cheek. Dina watched Ellie’s mind drift to memories of her first lovemaking. It stung in multiple ways. 

“Wow, look at you, Romeo. Was she impressed by your performance?” 

“I think so. I hope so.”

“I bet she was,” was Dina’s all too sultry reply, capturing Ellie’s gaze again with it, yet again feeling their energy rekindle. The silence lasted a little too long. The same electric stare they shared over bonfires, the secret private looks on patrols, the tingling excitement running up her spine. It wasn’t gone yet; not totally extinguished. If Dina looked hard enough, she could see that small glimmer of hope deep in those green eyes. That special realm of unspoken attraction, in a world only the two of them shared. It was still there. 

Dina cursed her own cowardice. That glimmer of hope in Ellie’s eyes had been there for years, and Dina waited too long. Now Cat was a ‘thing’ and it was too late. Too late to explore each other the way her body urged them to. 

Then she felt it. The warm, swirling energy that radiated from being around Ellie drifted low into her stomach, lower and lower at the thought of Ellie properly satisfying a woman. The longing ache throbbed quietly, deep inside Dina. That throb was always there, but in that moment, for the first time, it was too strong to ignore. Dina was used to subconsciously shoving her longing for Ellie to the back of her mind, then throwing a Jesse-blanket over it. 

But now... 

When Ellie finally got up and threw herself down on the cushion next to her, Dina decided she would not let her jealousy ruin this one night that she had Ellie all to herself again. Just like old times. She could pretend things were normal for now. Dina leaned her head on Ellie’s shoulder. They used to do things like that all the time, but not anymore. They both sighed at the familiar peace settling over them. If Ellie was surprised, she didn’t show it. 

“Promise you won’t forget about me?” Dina said in too small a voice. Fear leaped into her throat, as she worried if her shaky tone gave her away. It was an open secret that she was not truly happy for Ellie’s romantic firsts. Cat knew it, so it must’ve obvious enough. She couldn’t be that dense could she? Ellie must’ve known what she really meant. 

In an unexpectedly bold move, Ellie raised her left arm and grasped Dina’s hand, their arms entwines, then she leaned her cheek on the top of her head. Ellie squeezed reassuringly. The sudden contact shot warmth through Dina’s body. Ellie hardly ever initiated physical contact. This was her way of saying, I’m here. 

She couldn’t help but wonder if this was one of the things Cat taught her. “How could I ever do something like that?” Ellie breathed, relaxing into their tangled position, absorbing the cozy atmosphere. The loving wistfulness of her tone reassured Dina. She felt their love return naturally, flowing into her heart like a cool, refreshing breeze. Through the whole movie, Ellie didn’t take her hand back from Dina’s. 

Being second best would have to do. 

For now. 

——-

The next time Dina felt that searing, unavoidable attraction to Ellie was on patrol. 

They found a mall in the city, and had been ambushed. Dina ran out of bullets, and one of the thugs cornered her in a dilapidated clothing store. Strewn about were useless, forgotten strips of fabric that had an imaginary worth in the old world. The thought of this worthless shop depressed her. 

He crushed his fingers around her throat, making her croak for air. The look on his face looked entertained. He pushed her down and straddled her with a suggestive cackle. His disgusting smell of crude survival wafted over her. Was this really going to happen? Violation first, then strangulation? Was this all a life of fighting and trying amounted to? 

Just as the hazy pinpricks of light entered her vision, she felt the sudden jolt of his body being kicked off of her. Dina gasped and coughed, desperate for air as she watched a whirlwind of action unfold. Ellie stood over them, and brought down the baseball bat, kneecapping the dirty bastard. He shrieked and screamed in excruciating pain, flinching back, raising his hands up in surrender. 

But it was too late. Ellie towered over them, teeth bared and set in a bloodthirsty snarl. “Fucker,” she threw the baseball bat behind the shopping counter. 

The man begged and cried when she snatched the him by the shoulders, and dragged him where Dina couldn’t see. He screamed and cried as his maimed leg bumped messily over debris. Dina only heard the swooping air of the baseball bat, the ping of the hollow metal bouncing off a human body, the guttural choked sobs of the man. 

Eventually, it all went silent. 

Ellie approached her with the bloody bat, kneeling to the ground beside Dina. She reached out with the most gentle of touches to the blooming bruises on her throat. She watched Ellie’s animalistic anger soften into tender concern, blood spattered on her beautiful porcelain, freckled face. Ellie’s brow creased, looking into Dina’s eyes, searching. 

Dina watched Ellie’s muscles tense, her jaw clench, eyes dilated, still high on their battle. Her hands gripped at the air, emptily. She watched Ellie’s breath, ragged with rage, burning with hatred for the man who touched Dina. Ellie tore him apart. To protect her. She had killed to protect Dina before, but this time, Dina didn’t fail to notice Ellie’s unusual cruelty as she punished that dirty man for what he did. It was never like this. 

It made her feel... aroused.

Fight or flight instincts threw Dina into a trance, into a need to be surrounded and filled with Ellie. She threw her arms around Ellie’s neck, and felt the taller girl inhale deeply with relief. The baseball bat clattered to the tile floor, as Ellie embraced her tightly. 

“I thought I... I thought,” Ellie couldn’t finish, hyperventilating and stuttering over her nerves. I thought I was going to lose you. She felt Ellie’s hands start to tremble. 

Dina responded to Ellie’s need to feel that Dina was still alive. Everything was okay. She clung all over her, desperately running her hands through her hair, kissing her cheek and neck. They were things they’d never done, but always wanted to. Panicked fire ran down between her legs. “I’m here, I’m here, I’m here,” Dina chanted comfort into her ear. She felt like submitting to Ellie then and there on the scattered, broken tiles, and proving everything to her. 

She felt that Ellie’s anxiety refuse to dissipate, so Dina clung to her arm. 

Eventually, as they walked through the destruction of the abandoned mall, Dina looked up to see Ellie’s shy, humorous smile. 

“What?” Dina’s own smile grew, relieved that their near-death experience slipped into the past. 

“Nothing, nothing.” Ellie’s hand in hers twitched slightly. 

“Tell me!”

“It’s just funny...” Ellie shook her head. “You’re the one who just almost got killed, and you’re still the one comforting me.”

“Don’t I always, dummy? See? What would you do without me?” Dina declared smugly, nose pointed in the air. 

“Hey I think I was the one who saved your fucking life just now! What would you do without me?”

“Oh my sweet white knight, the guardian of my honor,” Dina played it up, riding their good mood. She laid a wrist on top of her forehead for dramatic effect. “Please come rescue me!”

Ellie groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, you love it. Just like one of those corny superheroes in your little comics,” Dina mocked. “You should thank me for me playing your damsel.”

This was what they truly, deeply loved about each other: the lightness and ease that came from simply being together. There wasn’t anything they couldn’t get through as a team. At the end of it all, they’d be joking and bantering about evil, death and doom, their bond rising them above the sick, hopeless world. Life really mattered when they were able to look forward to one more day at each others’ side. It was like invincibility. 

“My damsel huh?” Ellie smirked absently. 

And the throb, deep inside, her returned. 

When they finally returned to Jackson, the two girls reluctantly broke apart, still a little lost after what they’d done. After unsaddling Shimmer and Japan at the stables, they turned to face each other before turning home. Ellie, shockingly enough, was the first to speak. 

“I’m not sorry,” she said resolutely. “I mean, about what I did. To that man.”

Dina’s brow furrowed in confusion and scoffed. “Why should you be? I wouldn’t.” 

“He was going to...” Ellie flinched at the memory. Dina realized she must have freaked out after seeing the man straddling Dina’s hips, his hands free to do sick things to her body. Helpless. Vulnerable. Did Ellie feel weak? Did she feel like a failure?

“Ellie...” Dina stepped forward to smooth her hands on the girl’s tense shoulders. “I know I’ll always be safe with you. Nothing could’ve ever happened to me. I knew you were coming for me.” 

The taller girls expression softened, and Dina enjoyed seeing her confidence return. Ellie was never sure of herself in dating or romance, but Dina knew Ellie was sure of her own strength and her will to do anything to protect those she loved. 

“I should’ve hurt him worse,” Ellie’s face darkened. The intensity radiating through Dina, aroused by her rabid protectiveness. 

“He got got,” Dina shrugged. “I think that’s fine enough. Thanks to my hero.”

Ellie’s face lit up again with a jovial grin. Later, Dina figured, she would have to take out all this bodily frustration out on Jesse. But then she thought better of it. 

No, tonight she would lay awake at night, feeling her own hands on her body, her mind fully aware that she was pretending they were Ellie’s. 

There wouldn’t be anyone else in the way. 

——

The first time they made love, it was everything Dina imagined it would be and more, because it was really happening. It didn’t matter if it was on the lumpiest couch in all of Wyoming, in a dead stoners’ grow room. 

All the tension, longing, frustration, bubbled out of her, rupturing like a volcano. 

“Are you okay?” Ellie chuckled incredulously from between her thighs. “Been a long time?” 

“Shut up,” Dina tried to wrestle the girl away, but Ellie forced herself in place, placating Dina with a kiss. 

It was absolutely perfect. 

——

It took weeks to get Ellie’s confidence to build up enough to consider using the toy with her. 

“Come on, it’ll be so hot!” Dina begged, yet again. 

“It’s...weird! It’s embarrassing!” Ellie refused. “I mean, look at it!” 

“It’s a strap on, Ellie. Just say it! And girls used them all the time in the old world!” 

Ellie shook her head. “How do you know that?”

Dina wondered if she should bring up her research of Eugene’s porn stash, or the things she learned from the stolen copy of Sorority Sisters. She thought against it. 

“I just know! Listen, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I know you’d like it.” Dina slipped her arms around Ellie’s shoulders, kissing her jaw. In a low voice she added: “I know you’d love fucking me like that. I promise.” 

Dina witnessed Ellie’s resolve start to crack. She saw her mind wander off to their secret place, where they only belonged to each other, where they could do all the perverse things they wanted without shame. Where they made each other feel so good, they melted into one puddle of chaotic pleasure. 

Maybe Dina also deep down wanted to do something Ellie had never done before. She scowled at Cat taking Ellie’s virginity, stealing away the sight of her first time quaking and coming. Dina wanted to put on a show Ellie would remember every time she touched herself. 

She would make sure every time Ellie felt needy, she would think of Dina. She continued to coo dirty sweet nothings into her girlfriend’s ear, as she watched the flush crawl up her neck and ears. And finally, Ellie excitedly gave in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina thinks of ways to get Ellie’s attention.

Dina never had to fight hard for Ellie’s attention, but one day she found herself trying for it. 

On a casual day after patrolling, Ellie came over after showering at her own place. She walked in smelling like the handmade lavender soap Dina made for her birthday. Ellie wordlessly kicked back on the bed, unfolding a tattered magazine they found in the abandoned mall. 

Dina sat on a stool near the foot of the bed, in front of the mirror. She unwound and untangled her messy hair from a stubborn rubber tie before brushing at it aggressively. From tip to root, she started at it, with a grimace on her face. Dina hacked away at it, mindlessly, until Ellie’s stare caught her gaze in the mirror. 

“What?”

Ellie shrugged. “Your hair looks nice like that.” Her voice was aloof, nonchalant. Dina’s chest fluttered lightly. 

“Yeah, if it wasn’t such a fucking bird’s nest,” she answered humorously, to deflect the effect of the compliment. 

“S’nice bird’s nest,” Ellie murmured, turning back to the magazine. Dina watched through the mirror, as the girl’s eyes wandered over the pages in total relaxation. Dina’s lips quirked in a tiny smile, as Ellie was frequently bashful, yet she could still say such sweet things without even noticing it. 

So for the bonfire that night, Dina decided to leave her hair down. 

—-

Another time she took note of Ellie’s caught attention was at the girl’s first winter festival. It took a lot of effort to convince her to come, but it payed off. Dina spent a lot of the night dancing with older men, children, line dancing with the women, until she’s utterly spent. She approached the bar where Ellie is watching her, happily nursing a lukewarm beer. 

When they were facing each other, for a split second Dina watched Ellie’s green eyes beaming down on her. That stare was warm, glowing with merriment. She felt eyes traveling over her body, down her shirt, which is low-cut, exposing her perspiring collarbone and shoulders. As friends, a glance over an outfit shouldn’t have felt like anything at all. But Dina enjoyed feeling of Ellie’s eyes raking over her. 

“Don’t you clean up nicely,” Ellie commented playfully, her eyes wrinkling with a teasing glint. The tone was innocent enough, but Dina couldn’t help but memorize that look; the one that clearly meant Ellie liked the way she looked in this shirt. Dina rolled her eyes before dragging Ellie by the wrist onto the dance floor. 

She’d have to find occasions to wear it out more often. 

—-

On patrol, they fouls a looted pharmacy. Everything is already pretty much ransacked. Aisles were toppled over into each other, holiday cards and toiletries scattered in murky, rotten puddles. Dina walked beside a wall of cosmetics, looking at the posters of women smiling with enormous mouths and giant white teeth. She wondered how much money they would spend on makeup to look pretty. Who did they want to look pretty for? 

A tube of deep maroon lipstick on the shelf caught her eye, which she plucked up on impulse. She faced a cracked mirror on the wall and applied it, slowly figuring out the right way to get it on evenly. Ellie came to her after stepping out of the back room, clutching dozens of pill bottles. Dina watched her eyes fall to down to her lips. For a far too fleeting moment, Ellie looked at her with such fondness and admiration. “Damn, girl. Look at you.” 

Her stomach flipped, and she smirked, enjoying the attention. “You like?” 

The other girl turned to set her backpack down on the grimy floor, cramming the medicine bottles into it. “Won’t Jesse be ecstatic, huh?”

Dina scowled at that. “Hmm,” was all she replied. 

Ellie rose, slinging the bag over her back. She added absently with a stare in her eyes, as if she were trying to commit this moment to memory. Dina felt a thrill from the attention. She didn’t want it to end so quickly. Watching Ellie give Cat that look when the punk girl wore tight, tattered, or revealing clothing sickened Dina. Someone like Cat, who didn’t know how to love someone like Ellie, didn’t deserve that look. 

“Seriously. That color really suits you,” Ellie added with a playful wink before walking out the door, expecting Dina to follow. The tiny, seemingly tiny gesture threw a flutter into her belly. 

Before running along, Dina smiled and discreetly pushed the tube of lipstick into her front pocket for safekeeping. 

——

On a snowy night, Dina sat before the mirror, looking herself over. In only a couple of years, she grew from a girl into a woman; a mother, a...

Wife? It wasn’t explicitly stated, but the roles she and Ellie played in each other’s lives were nothing less than conjugal. At only 23 years old, Dina looked at her face in the mirror, at a youthful, yet fully-formed adult. This was the face Ellie saw everyday, the one she kissed and loved. 

This was the face JJ woke up to first in the morning, and saw last before bed. His mother, who he will grow to see become thirty years old, maybe forty. Her youth would wither, and she wondered if Ellie would still think of her as beautiful then. 

Dina slipped the familiar, low cut shirt over her bare shoulders. She smoothed out her long, dark hair, set neatly with pins. Her face came close to the mirror, breath fogging the mirror as she dragged the lipstick gently over her lips. A bit of overkill for the occasion, but it felt good to dress up nicely once in a while. At least, that was the reason she would use it anyone asked. 

Ellie needed a little prodding. A slight invitation. Their sex life was more than abundant, but Dina was looking for her cruel streak; a dull, steady pulse between her legs needed more than their usual lovemaking. 

Years earlier, during a clinic shift, Cat came in disheveled and under-slept. Dina couldn’t stop thinking of Ellie’s harsh, dominant, controlling side since then. Cat was 20 minutes late, rubbing her eyes and grumbling. With her back turned to Dina, the girl slipped off a flannel shirt (stolen from a then-girlfriend). 

Cat unconsciously revealed two columns of deep purple bruises on the backs of both arms. They were from pairs of index, middle, ring and pinky fingers. Two tight, pinching claws grabbed her girlfriend’s upper arms too tight, Dina imagined, being pinned and fucked roughly into the mattress. While part Dina burned with furious jealousy, another low, carnal part bursted with exhilaration. 

Tonight she would go to the Bison for a drink with friends from the clinic shift, and entice Ellie into using her like a rag doll. To feel her lover’s iron grip, tossing her and wrestling her into submission. At first it made her feel slightly guilty and embarrassed to reveal that side to Ellie. But when Ellie’s eyes flashed with excitement at Dina’s high-pitched whine, hands digging in harder and tighter. 

Keith and Sarah were both very good friends. They brought JJ birthday gifts and traded work shifts with her when the little boy got sick. JJs grandparents took him for the night, thankfully leaving them a night to relax. 

Dina’s boots crunched through the snow as she made her way through town. Opening the door to the bar, she saw the regular crowds congregating for their weekly alcoholic unwind. God bless Jackson, she prayed silently in the back of her mind for her town, seeing everyone’s smiles and jolly red cheeks. 

In the back, there was Ellie with the group Dina affectionately called ‘the dork squad’. Their game boards, dice and playing cards were strewn about in an elaborate formation Dina could never follow. There was Sam and Damien from the patrols, and a new teenager Ben who Ellie took under her wing. It was adorable to see Ellie spot Ben’s comic book collection, chatting him up about superheroes and bringing him out of his shell. 

She wondered if anyone here could imagine Dina in her fulfilled fantasy, palms pushing against Ellie’s pumping abdomen in futility, filled against her will. The self presented everyday to the town was a strong, confident self-sufficient woman. But behind closed doors, she liked to be caged by her lovers’ body, forcefully spread apart. 

On her way over to Keith and Sarah’s table, she saw Ellie throw her cards down in frustration, pointing and yelling at the boys when she lost a round. As Dina giggled to herself, Ellie’s eyes met hers and she froze. Her face flushed, eyes wide in surprise, she imagined due to Dina’s attire. Phase one of the plot achieved. Ellie smiled humorously and waved, scratching her head at the awkward moment Dina caught her in. She winked and smiled back at the girl before taking a seat beside Keith. 

“They’ve been at that damn thing for hours,” Sarah commented on Ellie’s table of heckling, squabbling gamers. “Who knee Dungeons and Dragons could be so intense?”

Dina groaned, remembering countless nights the dork squad colonized their living room and argued late into the night. “I know very well.”

“Man, there’s too many damn rules!” Keith said. 

“I think you’re too old to play by now,” Sarah replied. “26 is ancient.”

Could 26 years old feel any more ancient than Dina did at 23?

“Hey, Dina. We wanted to tell you something,” Sarah smiled slyly, snapping her out of the thought. Keith reached over and clasped Sarah’s wrist, a cheeky smile spreading over his face. “We’re getting married!”

“Oh shit! Wow!” She hooted and howled with them in excitement. The rest of the bar looked on at them in curiosity, and Dina yelled, “Keith and Sarah are engaged!”

Then it became a party. The room of people lined up to pat Keith on the back, to drunkenly impose unwarranted life advice, to kiss Sarah on the cheek, to buy them shots. They carried on like that through the night, merrily basking in the glow of happiness and togetherness. The crowds sang and cheered, leaning on each other as more drinks were drained away. 

The snow fell silently outside the window, and their warmth fogged up the glass. Time slipped by completely unnoticed, and Dina accepted a couple of dances. When she was utterly spent, Dina waved off a few last desperate requests, who sighed dramatically with disappointment as she gathered her coat and braved the snowy outdoors. 

Outside was totally silent, except for the persistent buzz of noise from the bar. Everyone in town was partying there or tucked in tightly in the snowy night. The sound of their voices faded away slowly with each step toward home. 

After a dozen or so steps, Dina heard the door to the bar swing open and shut hastily. She didn’t look back as familiar footsteps hurriedly rushed behind her. A lean set of arms scooped her up from behind, she squealed noisily as a lanky body spun her around before setting her back down. 

“Who do you look so nice for?” An excited, beer-scented breath washed over the side of her face and neck. Dina looked up at green eyes that went on forever, flashing bright with desire. Her plot would not be uncovered; she shrugged with feigned nonchalance in Ellie’s tight bear hug. 

“Isn’t it just nice to dress up sometimes?” Dina smirked at her practiced lie. Ellie stared down at her lips with a drunken smile, before surging forward into a searing kiss. Dina gasped into it with surprise, as she felt her hot mouth advancing down her jaw and throat. 

“Huh, huh?” Ellie’s teasing voice tickled under her ear. “For Keith? Or Sarah? Or all your dance partners lined up for you?” Dina’s laugh chimed in Ellie’s heart. “Fuck them. Come home with me.”

Dina squirmed in her tight grasp, feeling Ellie’s warm lips and teeth move roughly against her neck. A liquid flame shot down to her core, tightening and throbbing. “We live together already,” Dina panted helplessly, succumbing eagerly to Ellie’s control over her body. She could tell the taller girl was enjoying it immensely, a smirk pressed to her skin. 

After they had been together for long enough, Ellie’s confidence in bed surged, to Dina’s delight. They explored all sorts of fantasies, always keeping her as excited as the first time. During work or alone at home, she found herself missing Ellie’s palm on her throat, her fist in her hair, her strikes on the ass, kisses on her—-

“Or was this your plan all along?” Ellie asked darkly, roughly pushing warm hands under her coat, roaming them over trembling hips and sides. “To get me to jump you?” She swallowed Dina’s needy breaths, while possessively clutching at her body. 

Dina’s mind was muddled with want, surrounded by Ellie’s powerful stature. She wanted to feel more of those muscles rocking, pushing and pressing her down into their bed, burning green eyes focused only on her. Breathlessly, she replied, “Is it working?” 

She felt long fingers scrape up her neck, grabbing her by the hair, knocking the wind out of her. Dina felt her core squirm wetly, dampening between the thighs. Ellie’s alcoholic breath grazed her cheek. “Let’s get home.”

When Ellie pulled back, Dina cackled loudly. Ellie’s lips were smudged messily with purple pigment. 

—-

Right as she heard the bedroom door click shut, the taller girl was upon her. Ellie gripped Dina’s face, yanking her to attention. Her breaths were ragged with anticipation, as Ellie’s face darkened,

“Do you want me to be mean?”

Dina nodded with a whimpered, before being sharply cracked across the face. It was not a slap to meant to physically hurt; it was to bruise her pride. It set nerves all over her body on fire. Ellie watched her expression become molten with foggy, mindless need. 

“Take off your clothes.”

She kept her eyes locked on her, peeling off a shirt, pushing down pants slowly around her ankles. Baring her golden, naked body. Vulnerable goosebumps prickling across breasts. Stomach quivering, clouded with fear. 

“Get on the bed. On your hands and knees.” 

Ellie’s stare pierced through her mind, projecting a timeless space, where Dina had no choice but to surrender. Dina crawled into position on their bed. But tonight, she would play a different role. She watched Ellie unbuckle her pants, sliding them down. Ellie clutched the strap on in a fist, jerking it off against herself, grunting through her teeth with pleasure. 

She pushed Dina forward, flat, facedown onto the bed with another sharp spank. Her cheek stung with a bright blush. It was so beautiful with her pouting lips blossoming in arousal. They dripped nectar down between each fold. The sight struck her with awe. She was lucky enough to be allowed to touch the girl, fuck her, strike her, tug at her hair, fill her up until her eyes rolled back, glazed over in mindless, dreamy orgasms

She slid forward, pinning the girl between her body and the bed. The girls arms were open, clasping around her shoulders and gasping in her ear. Ellie could feel her heart thundering from stimulation. Propped on her elbows hooked under Dina’s body, she slid a hand up to tangle in her thick hair mussed amongst the pillows. The position held the smaller girl firmly in place, giving Ellie complete control. She dropped down to kiss her soundly, humming together, lost in the slow, steady pace, feeling fingernails scraping behind her neck, pulling and tingling

Ellie pulled back a little to push herself inside, feeling for Dina’s opening. Their eyes met as her hips sunk down, pupils dilating with a sweet high pitched gasp , and another once the cock bumped against her highest wall. Her jaw dropped open, eyes screwed shut from overwhelming sensation. She clawed roughly at Ellie’s scalp and shoulders as Ellie’s hips slowly drew back, then fell into a painfully slow, steady fuck

As much as Dina enjoyed being strung up and taken by Ellie like an animal, nothing could compare to when Ellie would lay her on her back, spread her legs and hold her, looking down with a mesmerizing smolder full of love and desire. The weight of that stare would paralyze Dina. Her motions were firm and authoritative, easily slipping inside her needy wetness, humping slow enough to bump against every burning nerve, pushing her into craving everything Ellie could give. 

The deliberate pumping built the flames in her belly, bursting with want. It needed more; harder, deeper, faster. Her needy yelps goaded Ellie to escalate to a blistering fuck, rutting into the mattress, squeaking bedsprings and bed frames. 

Her lips panted raggedly against her neck, with each bottoming out of Ellie’s hips knocking out another breathy gasp. “It’s...so deep,” she cried. “Give me your cock baby. Fuck me,” tone begging, heels digging into Ellie’s back. 

No one else could see this version of her that she only gave to Ellie. 

As the pleasure warmed steadily, her shoulders drew into her body, stomach rippling down, around Ellie’s thick intrusion, pumping out a sharp, splintering orgasm. Elbows pressed to her chest, the tremble started in her hips, traveling upwards and curling Dina’s body uncontrollably; her voice freeing a shameless sob of deep, disgusting pleasure. 

Ellie reacted immediately, throwing a palm around her throat and yanking her down onto the cock. It earned more screams, fucked into wave after wave of shocking hips pounding down. She felt wetness leak with her release, slicking noisily with each thrust, milking out for relief. 

Dina’s mind flooded with fireworks, focused on nothing but the fullness, Ellie’s thick possessive presence stretching her beyond capacity. As the rush subsided, her eyes fell on Ellie’s green, furious glare. 

Dina felt her continue rutting deeper, using Dina to her own satisfaction. Ellie’s jaw flexed, brow knit tightly, breaths grew shaky and helpless. She cried out, bottomed out against Dina’s highest wall, providing the smaller girl aftershocks, strings of small, rhythmic orgasms. 

Her blissful thoughtlessness, swimming aimlessly in a sea of pleasure, Ellie surrounded everything. Touch, smell, sound, the color of her eyes filling the room to the brim. Time escaped, slipping through their fingers, through floorboards, through the earth, on forever. 

This state of pure bliss could only be unlocked by one person. When Ellie pulled away, Dina would always be there to claw her back, to do everything in her power to retain this level of euphoria. Did Ellie know how much power she had over her? Did Ellie ever grow out of her schoolgirl insecurity and see just how badly she was needed? 

A world without Ellie was barely livable. It was cold, empty, without feeling. She remembered the weeks of dating they did when Ellie returned from Santa Barbara. They went out to the watchtower outside the Jackson perimeter, and stayed until night, when the stars were cast against the velvet black sky. Not a single stir in the forest frightened Dina, their hands clasped together. 

On their backs, Dina felt warm breath on her neck, Ellie’s voice humming longing, loving promises. Her hands gently guided her knees apart. They made love that brought Dina to tears. 

—-

“Alright, here I come! Prepare to die, Williams.”

Ellie was still new to patrols around Jackson so Dina came up with a bright idea. They practiced wrestling in the pastures behind the wheat fields. The two of them grappled with earnest fervor, feet scuffing up patches of dirt and grass, clinging then clashing at each other like true athletes. Ellie was impressed with Dina’s controlled, passionate aggression. Ellie had to use real effort to keep up. 

Ellie finally wrestled her into a submission pose when she heard it. 

A sensual moan from the girl pinned to the grass. 

It dripped off of Dina’s parted, panting lips that drew way too much attention. The sound was Too suggestive for their current activity. It brought a shock to her core, paralyzing her with images meant for the privacy of her bedroom, or the secret vault of her fantasies. 

She froze, in shock, just for a single second. That was enough of an opening for Dina to grapple and switch positions, throwing Ellie into her back in the grass. 

“What was that!”

“What was what?” Dina smiled, perched on Ellie’s hips. 

“You-You made that noise!”

Dina shrugged with infuriating nonchalance. “I was exerting myself.” 

“Not like that!”

“You’re mad you lost. Don’t hate the player, man, hate the game.” 

Ellie shoved the girl off, initiating their second round but Dina limply collapsed into hysterical laughter. “Stop messing around!” She was determined to win back her pride, and to wash away the sound of Dina’s pleasured gasp from her memory. 

But Dina could not stop laughing long enough for a new match. She was cackling and rolling on the grass like a hyena. She snorted, wiping a tear from her eye. It was a hearty, elated laugh that chimed in Ellie’s heart. “You’re fucking rich, El,” Dina panted, trying to regain composure. 

Feeling humiliated, Ellie mounted her, grabbing her wrists. “Rematch! Let’s go you little fucker.”

“Ellie,” the girl drawled lasciviously. That was it. Dina’s voice rugged at the deep, carnal urge to take control of this situation and possess the girl. The pounding throb in Ellie’s core distracted her from any high order mental processing. Heat crept up her neck, the scent of the girl under her all too enticing. So Ellie jumped back. 

Dina hardly noticed Ellie stomping away from her across the field until she already made a good distance. 

“Wait! Ellie! Come back!” 

Ellie did not look back and kept trudging on. She heard the girl sprint through the grass, catching up. A pair of arms jumped up and clasped her shoulders in a tight hug, holding her in place. 

“I’m sorry. I was just playing around.” Her voice shook slightly with regret. 

“Yeah, you’re always playing around,” Ellie muttered. And now Ellie had to play this off. Had to pretend she wasn’t storming away because that little joke was making her feel things she tried her best to lock away. It wasn’t fair. Dina was always be flirtatious and tempting on purpose, knowing it would fluster her. Knowing it would always get a reaction. As if she didn’t know or care how painful it was to know it was just pretend. 

The uneven playing field was so frustrating. At every turn, Ellie felt checkmated: couldn’t get too far from the girl without a dreaded void opening. Couldn’t get too close without being burned. 

“Don’t be mad at me.” The voice was softly imploring. 

“I’m not,” Ellie grumbled. 

“Then why are you making that dumb face?”

“My face is just dumb.”

“I promise, I’ll be a good girl. From now on.” 

Ellie turned her head to look at the girl. Dina’s eyes twinkled with a tender smile, expressing both humor and apology. That special smile, only reserved for Ellie, gave her the tiny speck of hope that, just maybe, she felt something deeper than friendship too. 

It made her heart sing and overflow with love. So she shoved the smaller girl back onto the grass with a roar, Dina squealed, resuming their playful, carefree activity. 

“I don’t fucking believe you!”

—-

Ellie looked back on those years of girlhood, of carefree friendship and wild youth. As grateful as she was for that time, it could not compare to this. Dina, laying before her, skin glowing radiantly in the flickering candlelight. Dark hair spilled and pooled around the pillow, its sheen danced with the steady movement of the flame. 

Her body was laid bare, fully formed, mature with womanhood. A neat scar crossed her abdomen, where J.J. was excised. It was a symbol of Dina’s divinity, as her body created J.J, their heir; their legacy that carried the souls of their dead loved ones. Their reason for being. 

Kneeling at the edge of the bed, Ellie dipped her head to kiss the instep of Dina’s foot, a gesture of adoration. At night, when the world was asleep, it felt like they had an eternity to bask in the warmth of their closeness. 

“Never pegged you for a foot fetishist,” Dina lazily drawled, running her own fingers up her bare abdomen. Ellie watched the goosebumps forming there, her nipples erecting. She chuckled and continued to nuzzle the bronze skin up her ankle, calf, past her knee and to her thigh. 

“I am full of surprises.”

She would never get tired of this. 

“Do you remember when we would practice ‘wrestling’?” 

Dina chuckled, wincing bashfully, “You mean, one of my many clever ruses to get your attention?”

“God damn it!” Ellie cried. 

“Yeah, you walked right into that one, stupid. Too easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: shout out to zoeyo for the “do u want me to be mean” like cause That was just top goldddd lmao also
> 
> Shoutout to Ehefic, whiskeytango86, heygaymayday, asortofvillain, breezered, lmonty   
> And all you other Dina Ellie fic writers
> 
> For just blessing us with stellar writing and gripping, emotional stories. (Without which I would have no inspiration to create this. )


End file.
